There are several motion transmitting remote control assemblies which include cantilevered tabs extending toward an abutment for insertion through an aperture in a support structure for the abutment abutting one side of the aperture and the tabs engaging the aperture on the other side. As alluded to above, it frequently occurs that these tabs are broken off in service and, since the tabs are integrally molded with the remainder of the end fitting, the entire control must be removed and replaced. This problem was addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,552 to Spease et al. and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. Spease et al solve the problem by providing a replacement member to replace the tabs when the tabs are broken off; however, the replacement member does not provide the same retention because it does not have the tabs. There is, therefore, a need for a removable retention member which is initially installed with the control assembly but which upon damage may be replaced with exactly the same part with exactly the same retention forces.